horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitch Lasagna
Bitch Lasgana (previously known as T-Series Diss Track) is a song by Swedish YouTuber PewDiePie. The song is a diss track towards YouTube channel T-Series which is currently the second most subscribed channel after PewDiePie. Lyrics I don't like you T-Series Nothing personal, kid But I must go all out Just this once Bobs or vegana, whichever will it be? Sit the fuck down T-Series I'm here to spill the real tea (uh) You tryna dethrone me from spot on number one But you India, you lose, so best think you haven't won When I'm through with you We're gonna be completely fuckin' done 'Cause we only just begun I review you *clap clap* Zero, bye bitch, gone So come on T-Series Looking hungry for some drama Here, let me serve you bitch lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series just wet themselves in their pajama So who the hell is Bob, and why you wanna kiss him? (ew) I'm a blue eyes white dragon, while you're just dark magician (oof) You got a fifth of the population in your nation but I got nine-year-olds of worlds so hold your defecation (oops) Motu Patlu, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean? Your language sounds like it came from a mumble rap community No papa, no papa, yes papa, Johnny Now down all of this sugar and let's throw this fucking party with some— Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just wetting their pajama Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna You got a population of 1.32 billion But most your videos can't seem to hit even a million Sub-bot! Why it sucks * The chorus is just the song title repeated a bunch of times, which sounds familiar... * The music video is a cringefest. * It proves that PewDiePie has a massive ego. * It is offensive against Indians. * The flow on this song is not special in anyway * PewDiePie delivers an autotuned line similar to Machine Gun Kelly in his Eminem diss track, Rap Devil. * The song disappeared from streaming services. * In the video, PewDiePie hits a shoot. Redeeming Qualities * The bars on this song actually attack T-Series well and there are some hard hitting lines like "You got a population of 1.32 billion, But most your videos can't seem to hit even a million". * The production is amazing and the beat goes hard. * The song is by far one of the best diss tracks from a YouTuber compared to anything RiceGum or The Pauls have released. Music Video Bitch lasagna Category:PewDiePie Songs Category:Party In Backyard Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing